warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Adventure Game
The Warriors Adventure Game is a pen-and-paper role-playing game taking place in the Warriors campaign setting. Players can create their own Warrior cat using the character creation rules, and have their progress through different adventures (scenarios). Concept A pen-and-paper RPG is a popular type of game played by two or more people. Players assume the role of a single character, having a set of attributes, created according to the rules and guidelines of the game.Information from darkshire.net There is also a game master, who supervises the game, presents the scenario, and decides on outcomes by applying the rules.Information from darkshire.net A game consists of the party progressing through a scenario (adventure), usually with a certain goal to complete (such as defeating an enemy or finding an artifact).Information from Wikipedia Players describe the actions of their characters through speech, and within the rules, they have the freedom to improvise. Most actions are straightforward; for example, if the player's character looks around a cave, the game master will describe the cave; if the character leaves it, the game master will describe whatever they encounter outside the cave.Information from darkshire.net The choices shape the direction and outcome of the game; actions succeeding or failing based on a pre-determined set of rules.Information from Wikipedia For example, whilst looking around a cave, a character may or may not notice an important object or secret passage, depending on the character's powers of perception. Characters may improve their attributes while progressing through the scenario.Information from Wikipedia A game ends when the party either completes its goal, or if the goal becomes unreachable (for example, all of the characters are knocked out).Information from Wikipedia Warriors Adventure Game The Warriors Adventure Game is a version of the pen-and-paper RPG, described above. It was designed by Stan!Last page of the official rulebook: http://www.warriorcats.com/games/adventure/data/downloads/adventure/WarriorsGame_gamerules.pdf, who worked on several well-known role-playing games, including Forgotten Realms and Dragonlance.http://www.stannex.com/?page_id=1425 Note: While the basic rules of the game used to be available from the Warrior's website, it has since been taken down - presumably because they no longer feel the need to host it on their server. A copy of the full basic rules is currently hosted on another site, and has been linked below. Character creation Players assume the role of cats that are to be created using a set of rules. Each character has the following attributes: *''Abilities'': Strength, Intelligence and Spirit. Each ability is represented by a number between 1 and 10. At character creation, the player can spread a total of 5 points among these. *''Skills'': actions that every cat is able to do with more or less success (for example climbing or sneaking). These are represented by a number between 0 and 5, and can be improved by training or practice. Each Skill is linked to an Ability. At character creation, the player can choose to improve three skills, and also receives a bonus improvement based on the Clan the cat is a member of. *''Knacks'': actions that a cat must learn before being able to use it (for example, herb lore or tracking). At character creation, the player can choose three knacks. As they progress through scenarios, characters improve their abilities and skills, and receive new skills or knacks. Scenarios Once the players create their characters, choose a game master (called Narrator), and decide which scenario to play, the game can begin. There are several official scenarios, both on the Warriors website, and in the Omen of the Stars books. Players can invent and develop their own scenarios as well, thus the game has an infinite replay value. The narrator describes the settings and reads the descriptions aloud, and the adventure progresses based on the players' decisions, the results of an action being determined by the characters' skills and knacks. Official scenarios *''Saving the Kits'' - published on the Warriors website and included in The Warriors Guide as a sample scenario *''Fever Dreams'' - included in The Fourth Apprentice *''The Plaintive Howls'' - included in Fading Echoes *''The Deluge'' - included in Battles of the Clans *''Uninvited Guests'' - included in Night Whispers *''Mission of Mercy'' - included in Sign of the Moon *''Training Day'' - included in The Forgotten Warrior *''Looking for Newleaf'' - included in The Last Hope External links *The Official Warriors Site, with the official rules and sample scenario. *supadu.com, where someone else is currently hosting the same pdf. Notes and references de:Warriors Adventure Game Category:Warriors Adventure Game